


Roadtrip

by Slugadubdub



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugadubdub/pseuds/Slugadubdub
Summary: no longer in this fandom, but i'm posting this here from my wattpad





	Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> no longer in this fandom, but i'm posting this here from my wattpad

"Why the hell did we have to go on a road trip anyway?!" The Italian yelled, obviously aggravated.

"Because you haven't gone outside in a week. Just trust me Lovino, it'll be fun," Antonio smiled cheerfully, still focusing on the road. The large, black car moved quickly along the road, turning every so often.

"Where are we even going?"

"That's a good question." The charming Spaniard replied.

"What the hell do you mean by that you tomato bastard!?" Lovi spat.

"We're going on an adventure."

"We're lost aren't we?"

Toni giggled, then answered nervously, "Maybe a little."

Lovino's face twisted with rage, "Idiota! Why are you so stupid?! Let's just go home!"

"If we go home you'll just watch Netflix for the next century. Plus, we aren't lost, we're on an adventure!" Antonio shrugged off all of the Italian's harsh words like they were nothing.

"Fine, Spagnolo bastardo."

The cheerier man was overjoyed at Lovi's agreement. He turned the radio on and began singing along to the songs he knew merrily.

"I might never be your knight in shining armour, I might never be the one you take home to mother, and I might never be the one that brings you flowers. But I can be the one, be the one tonight! Lovi! Sing with me!"

"No."

"But you're good at singing," Toni commented.

"I said no," he replied bluntly, leaving the Spanish man sad and now silenced. The Italian sat in an uncomfortable silence and a saddened atmosphere for about thirty seconds, and he didn't enjoy it in the slightest.

"When I first saw you from across the room, I could tell you we're curious," The Italian sang, flustered. Antonio's face lit up with happiness once again and joined back in. Lovi's nerves dissipated as soon as his friend joined him, and he soon began to enjoy himself immensely. With wide grins spread across their faces they sang. They sang so loudly passengers in other cars stared at them judgementally, though, they didn't notice, nor did they care.

The song ended sooner than they had hoped. Once again, Lovino became embarrassed of what he just did. He was scared to express himself near Antonio, he was scared that the more he knew about him, the less he would like him. Underneath the Italian's cruel words and stubbornness, he really loved Toni. His face was now plastered crimson.

"See! I told you were a good singer!" He said, still ecstatic.

"I'm really not," Lovino replied quietly.

"But you are! I love it when you sing!" Toni answered, his smile, much brighter than usual.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" His face was an impossibly dark shade of red.

"Naaaw, you look like a tomato!"

"S-shut up, bastardo! Have you even figured out where we are yet?" Lovi asked nervously.

"Yep! And I know where we're going too, and we're almost there!"

"Why can't you just tell me where we're going?" He questioned.

"Because it's a surprise, silly."

The Italian groaned, "Fine, just drive faster, my ass aches from all the sitting."

"Hehe."

"What are you laughing about?"

"You sure it doesn't hurt for any other reason?" He winked at the red faced man.

"You dirty bastard! You're acting like that Gilbert and Francis, it's disgusting!"

"Hehe, sorry Lovi, I just couldn't help it, but guess what!"

Lovino rolled his eyes before he answered, very annoyed, "What?"

The car suddenly stopped, "We're here!"

Toni turned off the engine off the car and they both stepped out. "Wait? The aquarium? Is this just so you can see the turtles?" Lovino said slightly concerned about his friend's obsession.

"Well, that might be one of the reasons, but, well, I actually wanted to take you on a date."

"WHAT!" He yelled, attracting the attention of disapproving mothers with their children. "If it was a date why didn't you just tell me from the start?!"

"I thought you'd say no without even giving me a chance."

Lovino was silenced, he didn't know what to say, he was just so shocked. He didn't know Antonio was gay, and he was even more shocked that he liked him, they have been best friends for years, but Lovi had to admit he treated him like crap, yet, he still likes him. The shorter man felt his heart swell up in his chest. For the longest time, he wanted this to happen, but he treated it as just dream.

"If you want I could just take you home," Antonio said sadly, breaking the silence that clouded the air.

Lovino answered, a slight blush on his cheeks, "No, you went through the effort of bringing me, it would be rude of me to leave."

"You've never worried about being rude before," Toni replied, somewhat abruptly. "Sorry, that was rude of me." He added.

"It's fine, let's just go in," Toni smiled, pleased that he still wanted to spend time with him, he offered his hand as they began to walk in.

"I agreed to go on a date with you, but don't push it," The slightly vexed Italian stated.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise for that, it's fine, really," Lovi said in a tone that was softer than usual.

Toni smiled into his words, "Oh, okay then," They then entered into the aquarium, beginning their adventure.

The Spaniard ran around looking at every animal with childlike wonder, the Italian followed him, not wanting to admit he was having just as much fun. "Lovi, I found the turtles!" He screamed with excitement before he ran ahead, leaving the Italian behind. He walked to where Toni was slowly, he thought about how cute he was, and how much his love for those oddly charming creatures was almost sickeningly sweet.

"I'm going to name this one Fred, and this one is called Jerry. Oh, and this one is Dave!"

"You can't name them, they aren't yours," The brown haired man told his date.

"Aww, but Lovi-, " The Italian interrupted.

"No buts, come on, there are sharks over there, I wanna have a look,"

Antonio nodded, though not wanting to leave his new friends, but they began walking together. They stopped at a glass panel, much like all the others in the building, a grey finned animal swam scarily close the glass, causing Toni to flinch and fear filled his face, "You d-don't think it could break out of the glass, do you?"

"No, not really,"

"I'm scared it will, they might eat me." The Spanish man began to tear up.

Lovi sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this," The shorter man moved closer to his friend and grabbed his hand. "Happy now?" He grumpily added.

"Yeah, just don't let go, okay?" The green eyed man asked.

"Fine," Lovino agreed.

The moved on, hand in hand from the shark display. They stopped at every display, gazing wondrously at the animals, smiles across their faces. Soon enough they had reached the end of the aquarium, and they decided to go home.

Toni whined, "I don't wanna leave."

"I don't either, it was fun, but it's getting late," Lovi sighed.

They walked to the Spanish man's car and sat down, but Toni didn't start the engine.

"Lovi, can I ask you something important?"

"Yeah," He answered, slightly scared by his friends' serious demeanour.

"This is sudden, but, will you please be my boyfriend?" A dark blush spread across both of their cheeks at Antonio's words.

"I just don't know, how did you even know was gay, I never told you."

"Hehe, well, your brother told me. I've been talking to him about how much I like you and he convinced me to take you on a date."

Lovino blushed even deeper, "I swear, I'm going to murder Feliciano when I get home."

"I'm sorry Lovi, I should've just told you I knew,"

"It's fine." He paused, "and yes."

"W-wait? Really?!" Toni yelled excitedly.

"You heard me you bastard, now take me home so I can beat the shit out of my brother."

"Of course, boyfriend... Te amo, Lovi."

"Ti amo anch'io, you Spanish bastard."


End file.
